


Under the Fairy Tree (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamlike digital composite of early seasons' Sam and Dean and a weird ancient tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Fairy Tree (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchOfImagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/gifts).



> This is my first of two art prompts for the 2014 [spn-reversebang livejournal challenge](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). It was claimed by [ArchOfImagine](http://archofimagine.livejournal.com), and her story of the same name can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3132863). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/9sxd3foyh/)


End file.
